Hjärtat i en Gud
by Abrahel
Summary: Como siempre soy horrible en los resumenes. Esta historia trata básicamente de como una mortal llega a Asgard sin saber cómo, y evidentemente, a partir de ahí se va desarrollando todo el lío amoroso con Loki. Espero que os guste
1. Chapter 1

**_Bueno mis queridas lecotras (y si hay algún lector también =P), está va a ser la primera historia medianamente larga que públique. Digo medianamente porque no sé hasta que punto me llegará la inspiración, depende mucho también de como os vea, si os gusta o no y esas cosas, ya sabeis. Bueno, toda esta historia se desarrolla antes de lo acontecido en las películas de Thor, y posiblemente lo que sucede en las películas ni si quiera ocurra en mi historia. En fin, dejo de dar la lata y os dejo leer. ¡Que disfruteis! _**

* * *

- Dios, no soporto este calor, no sé cómo la gente puede vivir así en esta ciudad– murmulló Meira con un tono apático mientras estaba frente al ordenador en ese día tan caluroso de verano y recordaba con nostalgia su antiguo hogar, donde siempre hacía fresco y tenía un inmenso lago donde ir a nadar cada vez que quisiera-.

Se había mudado hacía dos años a un lugar que ella definiría como poco infernal, apenas llovía durante todo el año, vivían en pleno centro, donde el ruido de la ciudad no paraba de molestarla, y donde las temperaturas no bajaban jamás de los 30º, y este, era un día como cualquier otro desde que se mudaron. Sin nada interesante que hacer, sin nadie a quien ver; aburrimiento, puro aburrimiento, como todos y cada uno de los días en ese lugar. La joven, que contaba 19 años, se lanzó sobre su cama con la esperanza de que un poco de aire fresco entrara por la ventana que había sobre ella. Tras pasar cinco minutos en esa postura, lanzó un suspiro y decidió que la única manera de refrescarse era darse una buena y larga ducha con agua fresca. Pensando esto, y aprovechando que estaba sola en casa, fue desvistiéndose por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de baño, donde se introdujo en la ducha rápidamente abriendo el grifo casi con desesperación.

- Sin duda esto es mucho mejor que el sexo – dijo mientras el agua fría recorría su cuerpo, llenándola de alivio y placer y haciendo que su larga melena castaña rizada callera hasta debajo de su cintura –

Apoyándose contra la pared de la ducha, dejo que el frío aliviara su calor. Tras pasar varios minutos quieta, comenzó a lavar su pelo, con extremo cuidado y cariño, como siempre hacía, ya que su pelo era sin duda la parte de ella que más le gustaba, y como tal, ponía gran mimo en él. Cuando finalizo la ducha, salió lentamente de esta, escurriendo su pelo limpio y desenredado procurando no llenar todo de agua. Envolviéndose en una toalla que había allí colgada volvió a su habitación y se sentó en la silla del ordenador. Era una costumbre suya, siempre que se duchaba, esperaba frente al ordenador hasta secarse, pasando el rato jugando por ejemplo a World of Warcraft, y como siempre, mientras jugaba el tiempo pasó tan rápido que cuando quiso darse cuenta ya eran las doce de la madruga, ella seguía en toalla y ni si quiera había cenado. Suspirando de nuevo, esta vez de puro aburrimiento, se quitó la toalla y se vistió simplemente con la ropa interior y una camisa blanca de mangas largas y anchas que le quedaba bastante holgada para dirigirse a la cocina a por algo de cena. Sin ningún interés preparó algo de pasta, yendo a cenar en solitario como casi todas las noches. Mientras comía lentamente, comenzó a pensar en su vida, en como desde hacía años, nada despertaba interés en ella. Cualquier cosa que viera, no la sorprendía ni despertaba un mínimo su curiosidad, tan solo vivía en constante monotonía sintiendo tan solo aburrimiento con cada minuto que pasaba. Al principio esa monotonía había hecho que rozara la locura debido a los cambios de humor tan bruscos que había experimentado a causa de ella. Siempre eran las mismas fases, primero aburrimiento, después desesperación, una euforia sin sentido, ira, tristeza, y finalmente, nada. Había pasado por ese proceso tantas veces que ahora ni si quiera pasaba por él, se había estancado en el aburrimiento, y ponía seriamente en duda que alguna vez pudiera salir de él. Cuando terminó de cenar, llevó el plato a la cocina, lo fregó y volvió a su habitación, donde pasó las horas muertas tirada en la cama intentando dormir, tras más de una hora así, decidió levantarse y salir a dar un paseo. Poniéndose unos pantalones vaqueros cortos y las botas que siempre llevaba, salió a la calle, caminando lentamente observando la silenciosa ciudad que dormía. Eran las dos de la madrugada y ni un alma cruzaba el lugar. Debía reconocer que eso era algo que le agradaba de aquí, por la noche apenas había alboroto y podía salir tranquilamente donde quisiera. Sin pensarlo, dirigió sus pasos al descampado donde siempre iba, salpicado de matorrales y algún que otro árbol. Tras unos veinte minutos de camino, llego a una pequeña colina donde siempre se sentaba a observar el cielo. Mirar las estrellas allí era algo que la entristecía profundamente, ya que la contaminación lumínica apenas permitía ver nada, y ella, recordaba una vez más con nostalgia su antigua casa.

"Al menos la luna no se tapa tras la luz", pensó mientras levantaba la vista al cielo y la observaba. Una fugaz sonrisa cruzó su rostro al observar la luna de tono anaranjado, recordando una noche hacía tres años. Una leve alegría la recorrió, dejando fluir sus recuerdos, rememorando esa noche en la que sin haber hecho nada especial, jamás podría borrar de su mente.

_Había estado nadando tranquilamente en el lago, flotando con ligereza en el agua, disfrutando de la frescura. Últimamente había estado muy ocupada con el instituto, y ese era el primer momento que tenía para relajarse desde hacía meses. Abriendo los ojos con lentitud, vio la enorme luna roja que brillaba esplendorosa sobre ella, sintiendo al instante una paz interior como nunca antes. Volvió a cerrar los ojos buscando saborear el momento, pasando gran parte de la noche así, meciéndose por las aguas y la tranquilidad. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía increíblemente segura y cálida en su interior. _

Recostándose en el tronco del pequeño árbol que coronaba la colina cerró los ojos, y una pequeña lágrima recorrió su mejilla con nostalgia y tristeza por no ser capaz de sentirse de nuevo así. Siguió recordando viejos momentos, refugiándose en ellos como si realmente estuviera allí. No sabía que cambió en su interior, que la hizo volverse así, y ahora no sabía porque después de tanto tiempo sin sentir nada más que un apático vacío esas emociones la habían inundado, no comprendía porque sin haber sucedido nada, esa gran barrera con la cual disfrazaba su apatía con indiferencia cuando se hallaba sola, y con falsa alegría cuando estaba con otras personas se había derrumbado, pero el hecho es que así era, y sin poder remediarlo mirando fijamente a la luna, murmuró de forma queda, con los ojos llenos de tristeza.

Permitidme volver a vivir…

En el instante en que dijo esas palabras, sintió algo tirando de ella con una fuerza inmensa, volviéndose todo negro para de pronto volver todo a brillar con una intensa luz. Con la misma fuerza con la que fue atraída, ahora era arrojada contra un suelo de color dorado, y en el mismo instante en que cayó, perdió la consciencia.

Tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza, prácticamente parecía que se hubiera ido de borrachera y ahora tuviera la mayor resaca de su vida. Apenas era consciente de su entorno, pero aun así, lentamente comenzó a percibir cosas a su alrededor. Lo primero en lo que se fijo fue en que estaba sobre una cama increíblemente cómoda, ahí la expresión vivir en una nube cobraba un nuevo significado. Lo segundo que notó, fue que su ropa había desaparecido y estaba vestida con una especie de camisón especialmente decorado. En tercer lugar, vio la habitación en la que estaba, y ahí fue donde se puso en guardia rápidamente, ya que desde luego no era un lugar normal. De forma detenida observo la habitación, fijándose en cada detalle pudo discernir que la arquitectura era claramente nórdica, nórdica antigua para ser exactos, tenía un estilo vikingo, pero de un modo más refinado. No se le ocurría ningún lugar con edificios así, salvo en lugares como Suecia, y desde luego en lugares históricos no en casas normales. Intentando sacar algo en claro, se levanto de la cama y comenzó a registrar la habitación. Había un baúl a los pies de la cama, donde encontró su ropa entre otras prendas; de forma apresurada se quito el camisón y se vistió con sus propias ropas. Tras un rato más inspeccionando el lugar, no sacó nada en claro, ya que todo indicaba que había retrocedido en el tiempo o que estaba en alguna especie de programa de televisión nuevo, y ambas cosas, eran harto improbable. No le quedaba más remedio que salir de la habitación y ver si podía averiguar algo útil. Sin dudarlo se dirigió hacia la puerta con cierta emoción, ya que al fin y al cabo esto era un tremendo giro en su vida. Al abrir la puerta, se dio un buen sobresalto al ver a dos hombres con aspecto de guardias antiguos a cada lado de la puerta. Estos la observaban detenidamente, y diciendo unas palabras en un idioma desconocido para ellas la cogieron del brazo y la llevaron por un pasillo con vistas a lo que ella creyó era el lugar más maravilloso que había visto jamás.

- ¡Hey! ¡Soltadme! ¿Qué manera es está de tratar a una dama? – con fingido tono de ofensa Meira los miraba de forma airada esperando una contestación, contestación que llego de nuevo en un idioma desconocido - ¿Se puede saber qué idioma habláis, y dónde demonios estamos? -.

Esta última pregunta se contestó sola cuando giraron por una esquina del pasillo y tuvo acceso a una vista panorámica del lugar. Se encontraba nada más y nada menos que en una réplica exacta de Asgard según las películas de Thor que habían hecho hacía no mucho. No lograba entender como había llegado allí ni para que la querían, pero estaba decidida a disfrutar de esto hasta el último momento. Conforme caminaba vio varias personas que la miraban como si fuera un ente extraño que había aparecido de pronto, lo que hizo que se pusiera un tanto tensa. Tras un rato caminando llegaron a una puerta doble gigantesca protegida por más guardias vestidos de igual manera, los cuales al vernos llegar abrieron estas. Meira se quedó boquiabierta con lo que sus ojos veían, nada más y nada menos estaban en el trono de Odín.

- Va-le – dijo todavía con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa sin salir de su asombro - ¿Esto es una coña, verdad? –.

Por más que mirara a todos los presentes una y otra vez no podía dejar de pensar que estaba alucinando o algo así. Ante ella estaban nada más y nada menos que Odín, Thor, Sif, Volstagg, Fandral y Hogun. Todos la miraban con detenimiento, pero de pronto se fijo en un séptimo individuo algo apartado del resto. Loki. Con su ropa de tonos oscuros, la miraba de una forma diferente al resto. El escrutinio era igual o mayor al del resto, pero en sus ojos brillaba también la curiosidad. Esto hizo que ella se hiciera aun más preguntas. Si todo eso estaba preparado, ¿por qué todos parecían tan sorprendidos de verla ahí?

Sin previo aviso, Odín se levantó de su trono y se dirigió hacia ella con total naturalidad. Si no estuviera pasando por semejante shock, probablemente habría dicho o hecho algo, pero en cambio solamente espero a que llegara, observándole como si todo aquello no fuera con ella.

- Tenemos muchas preguntas que haceros, mortal, vuestra llegada ha sido del todo inesperada – dijo Odín con el mismo tono con el que cualquier persona normal hablaría del tiempo -.

- Espera, ¿hablas mi idioma? – inquirió Meira estando de nuevo sorprendida, para velozmente girarse de forma brusca hacia los guardias que la habían escoltado, y entrecerrando los ojos y clavándoles la mirada les dijo con fingido tono amenazante -. Espero por vuestro bien que vosotros no sepáis ni decir hola en mi lengua –.

Dichas estas palabras, giró el rostro de nuevo hacia Odín, que la miraba entre sorprendido y divertido, y fijándose en los demás, pudo ver como estos reprimían una risa ante el carácter de la joven. De nuevo, el que atrajo su atención fue Loki, el cual había esbozado una media sonrisa ante su atrevimiento. Cuando dirigió sus ojos hacia los de él, no pudo evitar que sus labios dibujaran una sincera sonrisa en su rostro, gesto ante el cual Loki quedó extrañado, aunque obviamente, el maestro del engaño no iba a mostrar su confusión. No estaba ciego, y había notado que desde que esa mortal entro en la sala, apenas se había fijado en Thor, y en cambio, no había parado de mirarle a él salvo cuando su padre se dirigió a esa mujer. Esto era algo que le sorprendía y despertaba en él curiosidad, ya que como esperaba y estaba seguro de que sucedería, la humana solo tendría ojos para su hermano Thor, como pasaba con todas las mujeres. Debía admitir además que era hermosa, era alta para ser mujer, quizás rondaría el metro ochenta, no podía distinguir las curvas de su cuerpo, ya que la ropa que llevaba no marcaba en nada este, su largo pelo castaño caía libre en suaves rizos por su espalda, su rostro era bello, con unos carnosos labios ligeramente rojizos que contrastaban con la palidez de su piel, los pómulos ligeramente marcados, y en el momento en que sus miradas se mantuvieron, el intenso verde de sus ojos añadió más belleza a aquella extraña mortal.

- Bien, como ya dije – continuó Odín – hay muchas preguntas que debes contestar mortal.

Ante estas palabras, a Loki se le ocurrió una idea que hizo que una sonrisa traviesa cruzara su rostro, y acercándose con paso lento y elegante a donde se hallaban los demás, dijo mientras clavaba sus ojos en la mujer.

- Padre, si lo que deseáis es saber lo que está mujer conoce, será un placer para mi complaceros y encargarme yo mismo de ello.

Odín miró a su hijo, como sopesando si era adecuado o no proceder con lo que sabía su hijo tenía en mente, tras unos segundos pensando, se apartó dejándole paso y asintiendo con la cabeza ordenó.

- Se breve.

Meira se tensó al oír estas palabras; si lo que conocía de ellos era cierto, supuso que Loki se disponía a leerle la mente, y era algo que sencillamente no podía permitir, ya que si Loki estaba pacíficamente allí, era porque al menos de momento, desconocía de quien era hijo, y si hurgaba en su mente descubriría todo lo que ella sabía. Observó como Loki se acercaba a ella lentamente, con esa sonrisa misteriosa atravesando su rostro. Era evidente que esto no lo hacía únicamente por complacer a su padre, aunque desconocía que era lo que podía llamar tanto su atención. Durante unos instantes observó detenidamente cada uno de sus rasgos, y pensó como era posible que todas las mujeres se volvieran locas por Thor, que a sus ojos no era más que un niño grande, antes que por Loki, el cual poseía un intenso magnetismo. Cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, Meira apartó la mirada de esos ojos azules que pretendían averiguar todo lo que su mente escondía, y dirigiéndose a Odín para intentar salvar la situación, dijo con tono serio.

- Mis motivos para hallarme en Asgard no son de la incumbencia de nadie, y tengo la esperanza de que realmente seáis el ser honorable y justo con el que se os conoce en Midgard. Si lo que he oído es cierto, se que accederéis a la petición que voy a haceros. Contestaré a todas sus preguntas como mejor pueda, pero únicamente lo haré ante vos, Odín, Padre de Todos. Si mis respuestas no son suficientes, tan solo tendréis que devolverme a Midgard y todo estará zanjado.

Odín mantuvo su mirada unos instantes, como intentando averiguar qué es lo que esa humana se traía entre manos. Asintiendo con la cabeza, hizo un gesto a los presentes indicando que se marcharan. Meira sabía que esta jugada le saldría cara, pues sin duda al decir estas palabras solo había avivado la curiosidad de Loki, haciendo que este intentase averiguar por todos los medios más sobre ella. Pero había sido la única salida posible; ahora, la única esperanza que tenía era que Odín tuviera algún medio para evitar que su hijo adoptivo entrara en la sección de su mente en la que se guardaba todo lo referente a Loki. Sin necesidad de girarse, pudo sentir como el dios de las travesuras clavaba sus ojos en su nuca, en una silenciosa promesa de que obtendría lo que quería. Cuando todos comenzaron a marcharse, Thor, para no variar su actitud caballeresca hizo una reverencia al pasar por su lado, seguidos por las despedidas de los demás, el último en marcharse fue Loki, el cual a diferencia de los demás, fue un paso más allá en la despedida. Quedando a escasos centímetros de ella, sujetó su mano con delicadeza, e inclinándose con gran soltura y gracia, beso su mano con suavidad sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella. Cuando se irguió, dijo con un tono lleno de misterio.

- Espero que en otro momento tengamos tiempo de… - y haciendo una pequeña pausa como si pensará las palabras adecuadas continuó – profundizar en una agradable conversación.

Dirigiéndole una sonrisa que no supo definir, y sin apartar sus ojos de ella, dio media vuelta con esa elegancia tan característica de él, y sin poder remediarlo, un escalofrío recorrió completamente su cuerpo. Sacudiendo la cabeza para serenarse, volvió a girarse hacia Odín, y preguntó.

- Entonces, ¿por dónde empezamos? -.

* * *

**_Bueno, espero vuestros comentarios con ansiedad^^. Cualquier cosa que querais comentar u añadir será bien recibida, ¡espero que os haya gustado! =D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Primero de todo, gracias a Shei por el review que me dejaste. Me alegra saber que la idea te parece interesante, espero que sea capaz de mantener el ritmo a lo largo de la historia, ya que es la primera vez que escribo una historia larga. Cualquier sugerencia, consejo, bla bla bla, es bien recibido. Además, añadir que si dejais reviews no voy a comerme a nadie, y además lo agradecería mucho =P (de lo contrarió ire a vuestras casas a comerme a vuestro perro mientras dormis, muahahahahahaha!). _**

**_¡Un beso a todos, espero que lo disfruteis!_**

* * *

Habían pasado dos horas desde que su padre les echó de la sala del trono para hablar con aquella mortal. Caminaba con su andar de siempre por el gran castillo, cruzando a una velocidad vertiginosa cientos de motivos para que esa mujer hubiera llegado a su mundo, pero ninguna de estas le pareció suficiente. Al fin y al cabo, solo era una simple humana, ¿cómo demonios iba a poder llegar a Asgard sin ayuda? ¿Y en caso de haber recibido ayuda, quién con el suficiente poder podría estar interesado en ella? Todo era un sinsentido, sin explicación racional posible. Pero no tenía prisa, al fin y al cabo, era Loki, un ser paciente, calculador y con mucho más poder del que los demás suponían, cuando tuviera la oportunidad, observaría hasta el lugar más recóndito de la mente de aquella mujer. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando sintió gracias a sus… habilidades, que la puerta del trono se abría. Nadie lo sabía, pero era capaz de saber prácticamente todo lo que sucedía en Asgard; no podía oír lo que la gente hablaba, ver lo que los demás hacían, este poder se basaba sobretodo en una conexión que podía establecer con el castillo, de modo que cada puerta que se habría, cada pasos que se daban, cada golpe, cada movimiento realizado ahí, podía sentirlo como si de él mismo se tratara.

Se acercó al salón donde se encontraban su hermano y el resto de guerreros que siempre le acompañaban, comentando el extraño suceso de la mortal, sentándose tranquilamente en una de las sillas en la mesa contigua como si aquello no fuera con él, escucho sin excesivo interés lo que ellos hablaban, ya que podía imaginarlo sin problema.

- ¿Cómo creéis que habrá llegado esa mujer? – preguntaba Thor curioso.

- No tengo ni la menor idea, pero no pienso confiar ni un poco en ella, aunque Odín diga lo contrario. Es una mortal, y los mortales no llegan a Asgard como si nada – respondió Sif con un tono totalmente hostil y desconfiado.

- Vamos Sif, no seas desconfiada.

- ¿Desconfiada? – inquirió claramente enfadada - ¿Te parece ser desconfiado que sospeche de una mortal que llegó a Asgard sin ninguna explicación posible? Si es así tu modo de verlo, sí, soy desconfiada – realmente ofendida, la guerrera se levantó de la mesa y se alejó con rapidez.

- Menudo carácter – dijo Volstagg entre carcajadas –. Pero en cierto modo la comprendo – continuó esta vez en tono más serio -. No podréis negar que como poco todo esto es inusual.

- Y no lo niego, mi buen amigo, pero creo que deberíamos al menos ser un poco más abiertos. Al fin y al cabo somos dioses, si causara algún problema, no tendríamos inconveniente alguno en neutralizarla.

Cuando Loki oyó el tono arrogante y confiado con el que su hermano hablaba, no pudo evitar soltar un bufido. Cierto que solo era una mortal, y que ellos como asgardianos eran más poderosos, pero todo ello era en teoría, realmente no sabían nada de aquella extraña mujer, bien podía ser una hechicera, una enviada de alguien más poderoso. Él mismo no temía a la humana, pero si era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no menospreciarla sin haberla antes puesto a prueba.

- No deberías ser tan confiado amigo mío – dijo en su habitual tono sombrío Hogun -. Mortal no es sinónimo de debilidad, a estas alturas deberías saberlo – le reprendió este.

"Al menos no todos son tan sumamente estúpidos", pensó Loki.

- Vamos, vamos, relajaos todos – intervino rápidamente Fandral al ver como Thor se había visto claramente ofendido por este último comentario , y teniendo en cuenta su carácter, era mejor apaciguarles antes de que comenzara la tormenta -. Thor, sabes que te respeto y aprecio como si de mi hermano te trataras, pero has de admitir que no está de más ser algo más precavido. Algún día serás el nuevo señor de Asgard, y cuando llegue ese momento no podrás permitirte semejante actitud.

Fandral hablaba con tono neutro, intentando que Thor viera que se encontraba al igual que su tono, en una posición neutral. Cuando vio que el Dios del Trueno iba a contestar sin pensar en absoluto en lo que diría, Fandral le dirigió una mirada llena de seriedad indicando que todavía no había terminado de hablar. Con otra persona, Thor no habría obedecido al gesto, pero tratándose de Fandral, debía reconocer que en los momentos de seriedad, él dejaba su continuo buen humor de lado para decir las palabras acertadas. Por ello, dejo que continuara.

- No comparto la tremenda desconfianza de Sif, pero tu actitud tan abierta, sin ni si quiera saber que está tratando con tu padre, es excesiva – sentenció con el mismo tono con el que había comenzado.

- Está bien – aceptó Thor de mala gana -. Pienso que exageráis, pero igualmente haré caso de vuestros consejos, pues la experiencia me ha dicho que soléis ser más sensato que yo – finalizó con una sonrisa que demostraba que no estaba enfadado, y añadiendo con cierto tono juguetón dijo -. Además, ¿os habéis fijado en su belleza? ¿Cómo podría alguien así ser malvado?

Cansado de escuchar tantas estupideces, y además, aunque no en apariencia, si estaba enfadado, Loki decidió marcharse de allí. Pero cuando se levantó para ello, uno de los soldados apareció por una de las enormes puertas cortándole el paso. Mirándole con frialdad, ya que no estaba de humor para aguantar a nadie, el soldado, a pesar de estar habituado a su comportamiento, no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

- Traigo un mensaje de vuestro padre – anunció a todos los presentes -. La conversación con la mortal ha finalizado, ha pedido que os reunáis con él en el salón principal para anunciaros su decisión.

Dichas estas palabras, como vino se fue. Dejando una gran curiosidad tras de sí. Rápidamente, todos se dirigieron al salón principal, donde encontraron a su padre, su madre y la mortal. Todos se situaron en un semicírculo alrededor de ellos, esperando el resultado de la larga charla mantenida.

- Tras hablar con está mortal, a la que a partir de ahora llamaremos lady Meira, he decidido que sus motivos son de sobra suficientes para hallarse aquí sin ningún inconveniente. He de añadir, que es un ser de gran nobleza, y por lo tanto espero que la tratéis con el debido respeto, ya que a partir de este mismo instante, será mi invitada personal a Asgard.

Loki, como siempre observador, tuvo que contener las ganas de reír a carcajadas la cara de rabia contenida de Sif. Era sin duda digno de ver, ya que además, al decir estas últimas palabras, Odín había dirigido una significativa mirada hacia ella. En el rostro de Thor se dibujó una seductora sonrisa en el momento en que su mirada se cruzó con la de la tal Meira. Sin saber por qué, a Loki este gesto le molestó un poco, ya que como siempre, parecía que su hermano iba a acercarse a la mortal con sus habituales encantos para seducirla y poder llegar a mayores con ella. Le sorprendió que pensar en ello le causara molestia, ya que no era nada raro en el comportamiento de su hermano, y mucho menos raro que la humana cayera rendida a sus pies. Pero ante su sorpresa, cuando la mujer vio esa sonrisa, apartó la mirada con el ceño fruncido. Una sensación de satisfacción le atravesó al ver el rostro extrañado de su hermano ante la sutil negativa de la mortal. Sin perder el hilo de la conversación, en la que su padre explicaba los motivos de su llegada, los cuales el sospechaba eran una farsa, Loki clavo sus ojos en la mortal, observando cada movimiento, si estaba relajada, tensa, nerviosa, cualquier cosa de la que pudiera sacar provecho. Ella estaba extrañamente tranquila, como si todo fuera como estaba previsto, lo cual avivó la curiosidad innata de Loki. Al sentirse observada, Meira giró la vista hacia él, manteniendo sin ningún signo de intranquilidad su mirada, y, para su confusión, de pronto ella dibujó una sonrisa divertida mientras apartaba su mirada de él. Manteniendo como siempre esa actitud pícara, no mostró ni un ápice de lo que realmente sentía, aunque no sabía por qué, tenía la extraña sensación de que esa mortal sabía exactamente que pensaba, y esto era algo que sin duda lo incomodaba mucho e irritaba en igual medida, ya que la situación siempre era a la inversa, y no acostumbraba a sentirse en el papel del observado en lugar del observador.

- Finalizado esto, solo me quedan dos cosas que añadir. Esta noche, celebraremos un banquete especial como bienvenida de lady Meira, y en segundo lugar, Thor, hijo mío, acércate.

- Cual es vuestro deseo padre.

- Lady Meira ha demostrado un gran interés por Asgard y sus gentes, por lo que he decidido que durante su estancia aquí, serás el encargado de mostrarle todo lo necesario.

- Por supuesto padre, será todo un honor – aceptó Thor con un tono que a pesar de pretender ser solemne, no disimulaba el deseo que sentía de mostrar a la humana "todo lo necesario" sobre los asgardianos.

De nuevo, sin saber debido a qué, Loki se sintió molesto ante la idea de que aquello sucediera, pero esa humana volvió a sorprenderle cuando carraspeando comenzó a hablar.

- Lord Odín, agradezco vuestra intención al sugerir que vuestro hijo sea quien me muestre las maravillas de vuestro mundo, pero si no es mucho pedir, y sin ningún ánimo de ofenderos, hijo del trueno, preferiría que fuera vuestro otro hijo quien lo hiciera.

Un sepulcral silencio inundó la sala cuando habló, haciendo que ella se mostrará ciertamente incomoda.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió manteniendo la calma – Como dije, no era mi intención ofender, pero quizás debería haber elegido mis palabras con mas atino. No reúso vuestra compañía, Thor, ni mucho menos. El problema es que no mencione que mi mayor interés en Asgard es su historia, sus misterios, y por lo que tengo entendido, vos no sois muy dado a la palabra, por ello no deseo importunaros, ya que además, por lo que vuestro padre me ha dicho, a Loki le interesa el conocimiento. En el momento en el que desee quizás explorar Asgard, sin duda alguna acudiré a vos.

Con esta explicación improvisada, parecía que todos se relajaron, y haciendo uso de su habitual galantería, Thor se aproximó a ella, y asiéndole de la mano, depositó un suave beso en esta.

- Disculpadme si me ofendí por vuestras palabras, es evidente que padre tiene razón, y sois una noble mujer. Aunque – añadió con tono de broma – he de advertiros de que mi hermano no es lo más divertido que podáis encontrar.

Meira se echó a reír ante la ocurrencia. Aunque el hecho de que Thor tuviera tan claras intenciones con ella, más aun conociendo su fama, no podía negar que era buena persona, igual que un niño grande. Pero al igual que conocía a Thor, también lo hacía con Loki, quizás más de lo necesario, pero así era. Por ello, contestó entre risas.

- Gracias noble guerrero por el aviso. Aunque estoy segura, que para una persona como yo, vuestro hermano será una perfecta compañía.

Diciendo esto, se acerco a Loki, y plantándose delante de él con una gran sonrisa, preguntó.

- Y bien, ¿nos vamos? Tengo muchas preguntas que haceros.

Siguiéndole el juego, Loki le ofreció su brazo en gesto caballeresco, y cuando ella se agarró a él, respondió con ese tono impregnado en misterio.

- Y sin duda será un placer contestaros.

* * *

Llevaban horas tendida hablando, sobretodo, de las diferencias entre la mitología nórdica de la Tierra, y sobre lo que realmente sucedía. En algunas situaciones, Loki se sorprendía ante la estupidez de los humanos; sabía que eran idiotas, pero no podía suponer que tantísimo. Otras, en cambio, reía por las ocurrencias de estos, o bien se asqueaba como pasaría a continuación.

- Pues verás – comenzó Meira sin apenas poder contener la risa -, una de las partes mitológicas que habla sobre ti es muy graciosa. Habla sobre cómo nació el caballo de tu padre.

Cuando intentó continuar, estalló en carcajadas, lo que hizo que Loki no esperara nada bueno de esta historia, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados. Todavía riendo, continuó.

- En esa historia, tú te conviertes en yegua, y dejas que el caballo Svadilfari te monte, quedándote así embarazado, y naciendo de esa preciosa unión – añadió con tono teatral – Sleipnir.

Loki había torcido el gesto en una mueca de total desagrado, a lo que Meira no pudo parar de reír.

- Los humanos sois un grupo de depravados inestables – dijo el dios fingiéndose molesto.

- Vale, vale, para compensar, te daré mi opinión personal, ¿vale?

Loki la miró alzando la ceja mostrando cierto interés por lo que pudiera decir.

- Tu opinión, ¿sobre qué?

- Sobre los que he conocido aquí, tu padre, tu hermano, los tres guerreros y por supuesto tú.

- Um – fue el sonido que salió de él -. Está bien, puede ser interesante.

Cerrando los ojos, Meira comenzó a recordar todo lo que sabía sobre la mitología nórdica, una de sus favoritas sin ninguna duda. Abriendo los ojos, comenzó a decir.

- Tu padre es… complejo. En la mitología es dios de conceptos totalmente contrarios, por ejemplo, se convirtió en dios de la sabiduría al sacrificar uno de sus ojos en el pozo de Mimir, obteniendo así prácticamente un conocimiento absoluto. Pero, al mismo tiempo, es también considerado dios de la furia y la locura, lo cual a mi forma de ver es bastante contradictorio, ¿no crees? También se le considera dios para los poetas, ya que es el encargado de darles e hidromiel que les inspira – Loki observaba como la mujer hablado, estando ligeramente interesado ante ella, ya que parecía una persona bastante inteligente, algo que él mismo no acostumbraba, para su desgracia, ver. Haciendo una breve pausa, Meira continuó -. En mi opinión, la mitología está muy equivocada con Odín, ya que por lo que he hablado con él, no me parece ni de lejos dios de la furia y la locura. La sabiduría es sin duda una de sus virtudes, pero no lo imagino perdiendo los nervios con facilidad.

Mirandola fijamente, Loki dijo.

- Es… interesante, vuestras leyendas están muy equivocadas, pero no dejan de ser curiosas. Continúa por favor. Creo que es el turno de mi hermano, ¿no? – Loki estaba muy interesado en este punto, ya que viendo como había sido la descripción de todo lo que ella había contado, sentía gran curiosidad por ver que decían de su hermano.

- Sí, tu hermano, podríamos decir que ha sido algo decepcionante. En la mitología es un guerrero de gran valía, pero también poseedor de una gran sabiduría, protector y justo. Es más dado a la acción directa que a la estrategia, lo cual si está acertado parece ser. Además también se le considera relacionado con la fertilidad.

"Todos están equivocados para mal, y a mi hermano, prácticamente lo consideran perfecto, veo que eso es igual tanto aquí como en Midgard", pensó Loki molesto.

- Pero sinceramente, con lo que he visto de él, no es más que un niño grande, impulsivo y testarudo. No sé si cambiará, pero si no lo hiciera, no desearía que se convirtiera en el nuevo señor de Asgard. Le concedo que es un gran guerrero, y no dudo de su coraje, pero las guerras no se ganan con estupidez. Prefiero con creces un anciano débil y experimentado como líder que tu hermano. Y además – dijo con tono burlón -, me lo esperaba más guapo.

Loki rio suavemente, contento de que la mortal no pareciera encandilado con su hermano, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el claro interés de Thor por ella. Deseaba ver a que llegaba todo ello, y si por una vez en su vida, su hermano no conseguía lo que deseaba de una mujer. Sin apartar la mirada de ella, esperaba que continuara con gesto expectante.

- Respecto a los tres guerreros, no tengo mucho que decir. Sif es más borde de que lo esperaba, por lo que si lo que dice la mitología que hiciste con sus cabellos es cierto, te aplaudo por ello. Desde luego necesitaba una lección.

- Espera – interrumpió Loki -. ¿Qué se supone hice con sus cabellos? – preguntó interesado.

Contestando de forma breve Meira dijo.

- Te sentiste despechado porque ella prefirió a Thor antes que a ti, así que por ello cortaste sus dorados cabellos mientras dormía. Cuando despertó, comenzó a llorar como una chiquilla, y tú, como compensación, te dirigiste rápidamente hacia los trolls para que crearan un nuevo cabello para ella. Ellos lo hicieron, pero tú, como acostumbras hacer en la mitología, te marchaste con el cabello sin cumplir tu parte del trato. Los trolls no habían terminado de fabricar el pelo, pero tú no lo sabías, así que cuando se lo diste a Sif, ella se lo puso. Durante un tiempo todo fue bien, pero rápidamente su dorada melena se tornó negra como el azabache, volviendo a llorar de forma desconsolada. En ese momento fue cuando Odín se dio cuenta de que no era más que una niña malcriada, por lo que la mandó lejos para entrenarse como guerrera, y cuando volvió estaba convertida en la mujer que es ahora.

- Vaya – dijo Loki divertido -, al final no todas vuestra leyendas son absurdas y aburridas. Me temo que no hice aquello, pero desde luego habría sido divertido verlo.

Con una sonrisa picara cruzando su rostro le pidió que continuara.

- Volstagg, Hogun y Fandral son tal y como los imaginaba, de ellos han acertado bastante. He de añadir además que Volstagg me gusta especialmente, es alguien muy, como diríamos en Midgard, bonachón. Creo que será muy agradable estar con él, las veces que nos hemos cruzado siempre me ha mirado de forma muy cálida y acogedora. Es como he dicho… agradable, en ningún lugar te reciben así de bien de buenas a primeras.

Loki pudo notar cierto tono de melancolía en su voz, por lo que se preguntó qué le habría sucedido. No iba a preguntarlo ahora, pues podía suponer que la respuesta sería negativa. Ya tendría tiempo para indagar, se dijo a sí mismo.

- Y finalmente, tu turno. En Midgard se te considera un dios muy muy travieso, como ya has podido suponer por lo de Sif, por ejemplo. Pero al mismo tiempo, no tienes mal corazón. Te gusta entrometerte y causar problemas, pero después siempre buscas una manera de solucionarlo. Eres dios del engaño, las travesuras y los transformistas. Se te conoce como el Caminante de los Cielos, El Astuto, Dios de las Mentiras y un largo etc. Creo que la mitología también es bastante acertada contigo, más bien, creo que lo que hablan de ti, es acertado, pero se han olvidado una gran parte. Solo se han centrado en tu lado travieso, y yo soy de la opinión de que nadie es tan simple como para ser únicamente lo que muestra, ni si quiera Thor – añadió fingiendo un tono serio, manteniendo durante un rato su mirada con Loki, que la miraba enarcando una ceja, para a continuación estallar ella en risas -. Y oh, hay algo en lo que si se equivocaron. En la realidad eres mucho más guapo que en la mitología.

Loki esbozó una sonrisa seductora. Meira le gustaba, era una humana interesante. Inteligente, con ingenio, y un buen sentido del humor, no como la mayoría de asgardianos, los cuales se ofendían con suma facilidad y eran excesivamente honorables. No decía que tuvieran que ser unos desalmados, pero consideraba que era profundamente aburrido vivir día a día de esa manera.

- Así que, ¿he acertado en mis pesquisas, dios del engaño? – dijo Meira de forma teatral -.

- ¿Qué diversión habría si yo contestara a esa pregunta, lady Meira? – contestó de manera igual de teatral -. Será mucho más divertido cuando lo descubráis por vos misma.

- ¿He de entender entonces, que deseáis iniciar un juego, mi señor? – inquirió de forma divertida.

- Lo descubriréis cuando veáis si habéis acertado. Ahora debería acompañaros a vuestra habitación. No queda mucho para el banquete que se celebrará en vuestro honor, y debéis estar lista para la ocasión.

Volviendo a ofrecerle su brazo con gesto galante, caminaron silenciosamente por el lugar, y cuando llegaron a la puerta de lo que sería su habitación a partir de ahora, acercándose más de lo necesario para una cortés despedida, Loki dijo con sus rostros muy cercanos.

- Ha sido un placer hablar con vos, mi señora, espero que podamos hacerlo más a menudo.

La voz susurrante con la que habló, hizo que Meira se viera hechizada por aquellos profundos ojos azules que la observaban sin ningún disimulo. Desde luego era un hombre muy atractivo. Con la poca distancia que les separaba, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, ver hasta el mínimo detalle de sus elegantes rasgos, y una vez más, no pudo comprender como todas las mujeres caían ante Thor teniendo a Loki ahí. Sabiendo que el dios pretendía ponerla nerviosa para así tener una posición ventajosa, se centró rápidamente, decidiendo que si quería jugar, jugarían. Sin alejarse un ápice, se inclinó hacia él, depositando un suave beso en su mejilla. Cuando se alejó, vio como él no mostraba reacción alguna a parte de una mirada confundida.

- Disculpadme – dijo con fingido tono de inocencia -. En Midgard es una forma normal de saludarse y despedirse. Espero no haberos importunado.

Esto último lo hizo con un tono pícaro, para que así Loki supiera que había entrado en su terreno y estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse.

- Por supuesto que no, mucho menos al saber que en vuestra tierra es común. Si me permite – dijo mientras se inclinaba para besar su mano de una manera nada recatada -, yo también he de prepararme para la celebración. Espero con impaciencia a veros.

Dicho esto, se marcho andando con su porte habitual, dejando a una Meira muy divertida en la puerta de su habitación. Sin duda alguna, esto iba a ponerse muy interesante. Entrando en la estancia, comenzó a revisar la ropa de la que disponía, y cuando finalmente encontró una prenda perfecta, sonrió de manera triunfal. Si Loki quería jugar al seductor, no era el único que podía hacerlo.

* * *

_**Bien, y aquí acaba el segundo capítulo. Como dije antes, cualquier comentario es bien recibido, ¡espero vuestros reviews! =D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Vale chicas, no me matéis, sé que he tardado una eternidad en subir el capítulo, y pondría alguna excusa o algo así, pero la verdad es que no la hay xD. Intentaré ser más constante de ahora en adelante (no quiero paquetes bomba ni nada así, gracias XP). Segundo, muchas gracias a todas las que habéis dejado reviews y habéis tenido la paciencia de esperar este tercer capítulo, espero que esté a vuestro gusto. Y ah, en este cap hay una parte algo más subido de tono, pero todavía no es nada del otro mundo, espero que lo disfrutéis :P**

* * *

La hora del banquete había llegado, había un gran revuelo en el castillo, ya que nadie, además de los más importantes rangos, había visto a la humana, y todos estaban deseosos de verla en persona, y si era posible, entablar conversación con ella. Las personas habían comenzado a llegar, tomando cada cual el asiento que más le agradara. Meira, como siempre siendo puntual, llegó unos minutos antes de la hora acordada escoltada por unos guardias que debían mostrarle el camino. Cuando llegó, la mayoría de la gente ya se encontraba ahí reunida, y al percatarse unos pocos de su presencia, un murmullo recorrió el salón, haciendo que todos se giraran sin ningún disimulo a observarla. El efecto fue inmediato, cuando por fin vieron a la mortal, no cupieron en sí de asombro, pues sin lugar a dudas, era increíblemente bella. Ante el revuelo, los más altos rangos, los cuales se sentaban en la mesa principal, también giraron a mirarla, quedando anonadados ante lo que tenían ante sus ojos. Con el rostro sin ningún tipo de maquillaje, un bello recogido de estilo griego adornado con pequeños adornos de metal, los cuales contrastaban con su color y que dejaba caer libres largos mechones de cabello por sus hombros y espalda. Su cuerpo, encajado en un vestido negro, no tenía nada que envidiar a las asgardianas, pues sin ser tan voluptuoso, poseía un encanto natural y sencillo que el resto no tenía. El traje, que era de palabra de honor, ceñido a su pecho y cintura, realzaba sus hermosas curvas. De cintura estrecha, el resto del vestido descendía en tela fina y partes de gasa, cayendo libre sin ceñirse a sus piernas y dejando entrever parte de estas. Un cinturón de metal laboriosamente labrado con cientos de adornos, se ceñía a su cintura, alzando aun más su pecho. La última parte del vestido, consistía en un pedazo de tela ceñido a su cuello, el cual descendía por sus hombros formando unas largas mangas anchas, que llegaban a la altura de sus rodillas. Con elegancia, se dirigió a la mesa principal tal y como le indicaban los guardias. Odín y Frigga ocupaban los cabezales de la mesa, estando el asiento que ella ocuparía a la derecha de Odín. Frente a ella se sentaba Thor, ocupando la posición más importante tras ella como heredero de Asgard. Loki se sentaba al lado de Meira, teniendo delante a Sif. Por lo visto, al no haber parejas oficiadas entre los presentes, y ser además tan solo tres mujeres, el orden, salvo el de los anfitriones, sus hijos y la invitada de honor, era algo más al azar. Tanto Odín, como Thor y Loki, se levantaron respetuosamente para saludarla con un beso en la mano.

- Si me lo permitís, estáis radiante – fue el comentario de Thor.

- Gracias, mi señor. No estaba del todo segura de si este traje sería adecuado para la ocasión, me alegra saber que es de vuestro agrado – respondió ella con cortesía.

- Y no es el único – oyó una voz a su lado, realmente cerca de ella.

Sin necesidad de girarse, sabía perfectamente que era Loki, el cual la miraba con una radiante sonrisa. Al ver esta, no pudo evitar pensar que hacía honor al título de dios del engaño, ya que era evidente que controlaba todos y cada uno de sus movimientos para dirigir la situación por donde le conviniera. Un gesto de sus manos por una parte, una mirada, una sonrisa. Todo estaba calculado. Pero ella, no necesitaba ser una diosa para estar a la altura de su habilidad y ser capaz de seguir la corriente de forma tan fluida como el agua. Usando un tono de voz elegante y calmado, dijo.

- Por lo que veo, he acertado plenamente en mi elección.

Dedicándole una sonrisa, pasó por su lado ignorándole completamente para sentarse con gran elegancia. Una vez todos estuvieron sentados, comenzó una amena conversación entre los presentes, hasta que llegaron las preguntas curiosas de los asgardianos.

- Meira, entenderás que para nosotros es una novedad tener a alguien como tú entre nosotros, así que, si no es molestia, vamos a empezar con el interrogatorio – Volstagg hablaba con un tono jovial y familiar, como si la conociera de toda la vida, y era algo que sin duda le gustaba.

- Volstagg, deberías mostrar más respeto a la dama y no tutearla – le reprendió con tono apático Hogun sin apartar la mirada de su plato, como si todo aquello no le interesara.

Riéndose, Meira contestó con un alegre tono.

- De hecho, Lord Hogun, preferiría que todos me tutearais. Hablar de este modo es ciertamente agradable, pero sinceramente, en Midgard sólo se ve en libros y películas. Incluso cuando alguien ha de dirigirse a otro con respeto, se trata de usted, no de vos. Entre amigos se tutean.

- Más motivo para no tutearos pues – intervino Sif con tono ácido.

El silencio se hizo en la mesa durante un breve instante, en el que rápidamente Thor fue a intervenir enfadado. Mientras tanto, Loki observaba divertido la escena, preguntándose como saldría la mortal del paso.

- Sif, ¿crees esa la manera de…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta, Meira le interrumpió con gran calma, diciendo con una sonrisa indescifrable dibujada en su cara y una mirada que no dejaba vislumbrar nada.

- Tranquilo Thor – los presentes observaron a Meira, curiosos de lo que pudiera decir -. Es lógico que tenga sus dudas. Quién sabe, quizás Odín pudiera ser tan estúpido como para que le hubiera engañado, o quizás sea tan poderosa que pudiera haber turbado al Padre de Todos con mis entresijos. Quizás – dijo de forma dramática -, pueda mataros a todos con tan solo chasquear los dedos.

Sif iba a levantarse realmente enfadada cuando sucedió algo que sorprendió a todos. Volstagg comenzó a reír a carcajadas, pero no fue eso lo que les sorprendió, si no el hecho de que Loki se unió a sus risas. El resto de gente, miraba a Loki sorprendidos, excepto Meira, la cual sonreía de manera triunfal.

- Oh Sif, por favor, debes admitir que te ha dado un buen golpe – decía Loki todavía entre risas -. ¿Realmente crees que podría causarnos algún problema? ¿Tanto dudas de mi padre?

A pesar de que él mismo creía muy probable que la humana tuviera dobles intenciones, cualquier excusa era buena para molestar a la guerrera, y sin duda, le habían puesto la oportunidad en bandeja, ya que al hacer Meira esos supuestos, había puesto a Sif en una situación comprometida.

- Basta – ordenó Odín -. Sif, aprende a controlar tu lengua, se supone eres una guerrera. Sabia, inteligente, y ahora actúas como una niña. Si tienes dudas, de acuerdo, no voy a culparte por ello, incluso yo podría tener algún error.

- Mi señor, yo…

- Silencio – le reprendió con severidad -. Sé muy bien lo que querías decir. La próxima vez, guarda tus sospechas para ti, o al menos, ten la inteligencia de no decirlo claramente a la persona de la cual sospechas.

La guerrera apartó la mirada avergonzada y frustrada por la reprimenda que acababa de recibir, y sentándose en silencio, siguió comiendo. Meira pensó en dejar así la situación, pero, sin poder evitarlo, sintió lástima por ella e intentó quitar peso al asunto tras unos instantes de silencio.

- Una vez en Midgard, me vi envuelta en una situación parecida a esta – automáticamente todos clavaron sus ojos en ella con renovada curiosidad -. Un familiar poseía un negocio prospero. Una gran empresa a decir verdad, tenía cientos de empleados a su cargo, los beneficios eran constantes, todo era genial. Un día fui a visitar a la sede a mi tío, que era el dueño de esta empresa, y al ir a su despacho, vi que había cambiado a la asistenta de siempre. Sin poder remediarlo desconfié de ella, no sabía por qué, pero era inevitable. Creyendo que eran cosas mías, lo dejé pasar, al fin y al cabo mi tío era un hombre que durante toda su vida había trabajado en aquello, sin duda el sabría lo que hacía – hizo una pequeña pausa para causar expectación, ya que descubrió que le gustaba el hacer de cuenta cuentos, y quería tener toda la atención de ellos para causar más efecto -. Se equivocó, y por mucho. No sé cómo, pero fue tan estúpido como para dejarse engañar por una agente de una empresa rival. Debido a la información que manipuló esa mujer, su empresa se arruinó, y además, al no haber pruebas de ningún tipo, ya que ella misma se encargaba de destruirlas, no se culpó a la empresa rival de lo sucedido – para añadir dramatismo, finalizó con un tono de voz algo afectado -. Tal vez si hubiera contado a mi tío la impresión que me dio, su empresa habría continuado funcionando.

Sif la miraba con los ojos abiertos, sin poder creer lo que acababa de suceder, y de forma incrédula preguntó.

- ¿Por qué contáis eso mortal? ¿Es algún tipo de juego?

- Sí, sé que puede resultar extraño. Como dirían en Midgard, estoy tirando piedras a mi propio tejado. Pero al fin y al cabo, no cuento esto para que confiéis en mí.

- ¿Entonces?

- Porque no me parece justo que se juzgue a otros porque sus pensamientos. Que estos suenen absurdos para otros, no quiere decir que no sean acertados.

De pronto, todos miraban a Meira con diferentes ojos, un sentimiento de respeto llenó a la mayoría, salvo como no, a Loki, el cual la observaba sin comprender por qué de pronto había decidido salvar a Sif cuando era evidente que esta no la tenía en alta estima. Mirando decepcionado, pensó que la había sobreestimado.

No podía imaginar de qué forma cambiaría de opinión.

Tras el breve accidente, la conversación siguió de forma agradable, contando Meira que en Midgard era estudiante en su primer año de antropología. Vivía sola desde hacía poco, y a pesar de ser algo difícil salir adelante sin ayuda económica, merecía la pena. De forma general, habló de sus aficiones, y cuando dijo que tocaba el piano, todos la miraron extrañados. Ella, sorprendida, pregunto.

- No digáis que no sabéis lo que es un piano.

Los presentes negaron con la cabeza, haciendo que Meira pusiera las manos en la cabeza indicando que esto no podía ser posible. Estaba entre dioses, y no sabían que era un simple piano. Desde luego, era surrealista.

- Desde luego, es una pena que no lo conozcáis, estoy segura que en especial a Frigga y Loki les encantaría, y probablemente también a Hogun. Es un instrumento bellísimo, y según quién lo maneje, puede sonar absolutamente melancólico, alegre, esperanzador… cualquier emoción que una persona desee transmitir, puede lograrlo a través de la música. Como él lo hacía…

Todo esto lo dijo con una voz apagada, lo último, en apenas un susurro, como si miles de recuerdos invadieran su mente, y todos ellos la entristecieran. Esto fue evidente para todos, y Loki, sin saber por qué, sintió el impulso de consolarla.

- Parece ser que la música es algo importante para vos, aquí no tenemos piano, pero sí tenemos más instrumentos con los que tocar – con tono tranquilizador y amable, el dios le dirigió estas palabras sin apartar su mirada de ella, algo que hizo sorprender a todos.

Odín los miraba con media sonrisa, viendo la actitud de su hijo hacia la humana. Era sorprendente, pero quizás esto le ayudaría a estar en paz consigo mismo. Para evitar que su hijo Thor hiciera preguntas fuera de lugar, se alzó, imponiendo un silencio absoluto en toda la sala, ya que el simple hecho de ver su figura en píe, hacía evidente el poder que desbordaba de su ser. Con voz profunda y grave, se dirigió a todos los presentes.

- El banquete, se ha dado por finalizado, y ahora, pasaremos a la celebración.

Unos gritos de aprobación se oyeron por toda la sala, y como si de la nada hubieran surgido, los músicos comenzaron a tocar una animada canción que incitaba a una danza desenfrenada. Meira vio sin interés como todos los asgardianos se levantaban de las inmensas mesas y comenzaban a bailar al ritmo de la veloz música. Grandes tambores retumbaban por el salón, el sonido de instrumentos que jamás había oído, y el inigualable tono del arpa. Todo unido en una melodía increíble. Quería disfrutarlo, pero los recuerdos… era incapaz. Como hacía siempre, puso su mejor sonrisa en su rostro, e hizo como si nada sucediera. Pero esos ojos verdes que la penetraban con la mirada, sabían que algo iba mal. Era el único que había oído ese último susurro, ese, "como él hacía…", y por ello sabía que había algo oculto en ella, algo que la obligaba a mentir. Pero por muy buena que fuera, no podía engañarle a él, no al Dios de las Mentiras.

Mientras tanto, Meira hacía su mayor esfuerzo para mantener la compostura, para no quebrarse ahí mismo. No estaba segura de si sería capaz, así que dirigiéndose a Loki, que era el único que permanecía en la mesa junto con Sif, se excusó.

- Loki, ¿podríais excusarme ante vuestro padre? Me encuentro algo cansada, este día ha sido muy ajetreado, y dudo que pueda aguantar mucho más en píe sin caer dormida aquí mismo.

Ella hablaba con tono bromista, pero él no dejaba de saber que fingía. En otra ocasión, habría indagado para descubrir que sucedía, pero había algo que le impedía hacerlo. Una especie de empatía hacia ella. Se encontraba algo incómodo ante esta sensación, era algo demasiado extraño para él. Amaba a sus padres, incluso a su hermano Thor, pero esto, sentir cualquier emoción que no fuera superioridad ante una simple mortal, sí, definitivamente le resultaba incomodo, y en cierto modo, le enfadaba esa incomprensión.

- Por supuesto, no habrá ningún problema. ¿Queréis que mande a algún guardia a acompañaros?

- No, no será necesario.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, vio como Meira se marchaba dirigiéndole una reverencia. Cuando salió de la sala, vio como Sif le observaba fijamente, con cara de pocos amigos.

- Parece ser que os lleváis bien.

Loki la observó detenidamente, entrecerrando los ojos ante su tono acusatorio. Y respondiendo sin tapujos, contestó.

- ¿Por qué extraño motivo no eres capaz de cerrar la boca? Deberías ir y correr a por mi hermano, seguro que ya está buscando alguna ramera para calentar su cama, id antes de que os quiten el puesto.

Sif lo miró sin creerse lo que acababa de oír. No sabía que le sorprendía más, si las palabras en sí, o que estás hubieran salido de Loki. Cuando quiso contestar, él ya se había marchado del lugar, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Llegó a su habitación y tumbándose en la cama se obligó a si misma a mantener la calma. Ya había sufrido lo suficiente para seguir haciéndolo. Respirando hondamente se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirando fijamente el suelo, comenzó a recordar viejos momentos. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y hablando a la nada dijo.

- Lo siento, Noah, te prometí que no estaría mal por ello. No volverá a suceder, lo prometo, y sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Poniéndose en píe, se quitó el vestido y se puso algo de ropa ligera decidida a darse un baño en el lago que había visto por la mañana. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta y ahí plantado estaba Loki. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro con la boca abierta, sin entender nada de lo que sucedía.

"Loki, definitivamente algo está muy mal contigo, ¡vamos! Piensa en algo"

Con este pensamiento en mente, carraspeo y dijo.

- Vine para asegurarme de que habías llegado y no te habías perdido por ningún sitio. Ya sabes, por eso de que eres humana y vosotros no sois lo que se dice brillantes –.

Su sonrisa arrogante producía profundos deseos en Meira de borrarle esa sonrisa de una buena patada. Sí, vale, admitía que era muy atractivo, pero su prepotencia lo compensaba de una manera muy efectiva.

- Sí, he llegado sana y salva como puedes comprobar, ahora, si te apartas de mi camino… - al mismo tiempo que decía estas palabras le propinó un empujón para apartarle de la puerta -. Gracias.

Con una sonrisa si cabía aun más arrogante que la de Loki, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo en dirección a la laguna. El dios la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"Espera, ¿acaba de empujarte?¿A ti, un dios, una sucia mortal? Oh no, de eso nada"

- ¿Y a dónde te diriges a estas horas de la noche? Recuerda que no solo eres mortal, también eres mujer.

Bingo, en el momento en que ella se paró en seco supo que había dado en el clavo. Si creía que podía tomarse ese tipo de libertades con él estaba muy equivocada. Pero cuando ella giró hacía él con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido, se preguntó si quizás no debería haber cerrado la boca. No sabía por qué, pero había algo en ella que le hacía estremecerse y querer tocarla aunque le mirara con ese desprecio en la mirada.

- Oh, perdóname macho men – Loki la miró con confusión ante ese término desconocido para él, pero ella le ignoró y continuó con su perorata -, ¿quieres que vaya a la cocina y te haga un sándwich? – sin darle tiempo a contestar nada, continuó caminando mientras farfullaba -. Agh, da igual que sean, mortales, mutantes, dioses, o lo que sea, todos los hombres son igual de gilipollas.

Observandola divertido, comenzó a caminar a su paso.

- Eres consciente de que no he entendido nada de lo que has dicho, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué pasa, tus poderes de súper dios no te permiten entender los coloquialismos?

- Sabes, eres una persona extraña, en un momento eres educada y elegante, y al otro aquí estás, con deseos de sacarme los ojos.

- Vaya, al menos sí puedes leerme la mente, lo de los ojos lo has clavado, pero no es lo único que me gustaría arrancarte.

- ¿Debería estar asustado?

- Deberías. Quién sabe cuándo podría colarme en tu habitación y degollarte mientras duermes.

- Bueno, eso depende de cómo vayas vestida cuando entres en mi habitación.

- Eres un cerdo – sentenció mirándole de forma airada pero divertida al mismo tiempo -.

Sí, definitivamente esta humana le gustaba, ese arrojo a la hora de insultarle como si no pudiera partirla en dos con solo un gesto. Con una perversa sonrisa en su rostro, decidió que jugar con ella sería divertido. Cogiéndola de la muñeca e inmovilizándola contra la pared, le dijo al oído.

- Y también soy un dios, querida, no deberías olvidarte de eso.

- Suéltame - ordenó con la furia brillando en sus ojos.

- No.

Y sin mediar palabra, se inclinó hacia ella aun más y la besó. El beso estaba cargado de sensualidad y dominancia, queriendo doblegar a esa humana ante él. No sabía el motivo de esas sensaciones, pero sentía que debía reclamarla como suya. Cada parte de sí le gritaba por undirse profundamente dentro de ella, oirla gritar su nombre, sentir sus espasmos de placer. Sin duda era una idea deliciosa. Ella reaccionó a este de forma instintiva, devolviéndole el beso con ferocidad, pasó sus brazos por su cuello atrayéndole aun más hacía ella. Enroscando su cuerpo en el suyo, giró dejando al dios contra la pared, demandando cada parte de él. Loki sonreía en su interior con satisfacción, pensando que ya todo estaba hecho. Pero oh, pobre de él si creía que sería tan fácil. Meira, descendiendo una de sus manos por su bien formado torso, introdujo sin ningún tapujo esta en su entrepierna. Loki jadeó de placer mientras sentía la mano de ella ascendiendo y descendiendo por su miembro. Alzándose un poco, ella acercó su boca al cuello de Loki, donde comenzó a mordisquearle mientras seguía masajeando su erección. No sabía que las humanas podían ser tan habilidosas, y el placer crecía dentro de él hasta que ella sujetó sus testículos y los apretó con toda su fuerza. El dios, sin poder evitarlo, cayó de rodillas al suelo encogido por el dolor.

- Y tú no deberías olvidar que soy una mujer, Loki, llevamos el engaño en la sangre, deberías aprenderlo.

Dejándolo ahí tirado, continuó su camino, no sin antes dirigirle una media sonrisa y decirle.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto.

No, no le servía en absoluto.

"Creo que has descubierto tu nuevo lado sadomasoquista", dijo su voz interior.

"Cállate"

"¿Qué me calle dices? Amigo mío, es a ti a quien le acaban de destrozar las joyas de la corona, y es a ti a quién se le ha originado una gran erección por eso. Creo que estás enfermo".

Sí, era patético, el dolor era increíble, pero esa fogosidad en ella, esa falta de miedo hacia él no hacía más que encenderle y hacer que desease tenerla en su cama pidiendo clemencia. Levantándose trabajosamente, se apoyó contra la pared mientras pensaba.

"Todo llegará pequeña, todo llegará".

* * *

**Entonces, ¿qué os ha parecido?¿La parte de lemon bien?¿El lado masoquista de Loki también? Jajaja, la verdad es que me reí mucho escribiendo esa parte de Loki vs Loki, creo que voy ha adoptar esa forma de escribir más a menudo si os gusta ^^. **

**Bueno, gracias a todas por leer, espero que os haya gustado ^^.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sí, lo sé, me merezco lo peor, pero parece que el universo me odia, y cada vez que me ponía a escribir, pasaba algo que no me dejaba continuar xD. En fin, no me enrollo mucho con esto, solo decir que puede ser que os deje con los dientes largos de algo más... =P**_

* * *

Habían pasado dos semana desde el pequeño incidente entre Loki y Meira, y el dios había tenido tiempo de sobra para pensar como darle lo que se merecía a esa humana. Pero en ese tiempo, también había crecido su fascinación por ella. Al parecer, la joven ya había recorrido Asgard suficientes veces como para conocerlo de memoria, y había querido empezar a hacer nuevas actividades. Entre ellas, entrenar en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Según ella, era la primera vez que aprendía a pelear, pero, ciertamente, tenía un don natural para ello. Su esbelto cuerpo dotado de una gran agilidad le permitía moverse con fluidez y utilizar a su favor la lentitud de su actual rival, Thor. Parecía divertida ante la situación, y el que estaba enseñándole técnicas y como detectar los puntos flacos del oponente era Hogun. Ambos compaginaban muy bien, y Meira aprendía a un ritmo veloz, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que era una humana y no poseía la superioridad física de los asgardianos; aunque obviamente, ni Thor ni Hogun estaban combatiendo en absoluto en serio, o de lo contrario, la humana no tendría si quiera oportunidad para aprender.

- Vamos mujer, tienes que ser más rápida si quieres tener una posibilidad, y sobretodo, debes ser más inteligente sobre el terreno que te rodea. Estás en clara desventaja ante cualquiera en este mundo. Todos y cada uno de los que aquí vivimos, somos mucho más fuertes que tú, por lo tanto, no puedes depender de tu físico para pelear.

Hogun instruía a Meira de forma implacable, sin tener piedad ni descanso con ella. Si quería aprender, lo haría, y desde luego, no sería un camino fácil.

Gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente a causa del esfuerzo, sin embargo, no pensaba darse por vencida tan rápidamente. Observando a Thor con detenimiento, y el lugar en el que estaban, comenzó a idear una estrategia. El dios del trueno era un enemigo formidable, sin duda alguna un excelente guerrero, además de poseer una fuerza arrolladora, tenía un gran intelecto para lo que el combate se refiere. La única ventaja a su favor, como bien había dicho Hogun, era su inteligencia para encontrar los puntos flacos del rival, y en el caso de Thor, esta era que la subestimaba completamente.

La zona estaba despejada, sin mucho que poder usar a su favor, pero en los laterales, la situación era diferente. Era momento de poner su plan en acción.

Lanzándose sobre él, Thor desvió su ataque con suma facilidad, haciéndola retroceder. Tomando una actitud de defensa, espero a que Thor atacara, y cuando así lo hizo, comenzó a esquivar sus golpes al mismo tiempo que se dirigía hacia un lateral. Parecía que el dios no se daba cuenta de lo que ella pretendía, y que como no, seguía subestimandola. Pues bien, no sería ella quien se quejara de ello.

Se encontraban al lado de un pilar, que formaba parte del pasillo, ya que la sala de entrenamiento era un patio interior del castillo. Apoyado en ese pilar, había un estante de armas, del cual Thor parecía no acordarse, pero Meira lo hacía perfectamente; y en el momento en que el dios del trueno cruzó el pilar, la humana volcó el estante sobre él, y justo en ese momento de sorpresa, ella lanzó su último ataque, quedando el filo de su espada pegado a la garganta de Thor.

Con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, aparto la espada, y tendiéndole la mano a un sorprendido dios, dijo con tono alegre entre risas.

- Por los dioses, no puedo creer que te haya vencido.

Riendo, Thor estrechó su mano y contestó.

- Los humanos sois criaturas brillantes, en momentos de necesidad, se os ocurre cualquier cosa para salir del apuro. Admiro esa cualidad en vosotros.

- Vas a lograr sonrojarme y todo – respondió dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro mientras reía.

Pasando Thor su brazo sobre sus hombros, se dirigieron al centro con gran camaradería riendo y comentando el combate, su técnica y demás. Hogun la felicitaba, sorprendido de cómo se había desarrollado todo.

En esas semanas, un fuerte lazo de amistad se había formado entre Thor y Meira, forjando un lanzo de ese tipo de cariño que se tienen los hermanos. El dios apreciaba mucho a la humana, le divertía su forma de ser, tan pasional en todo lo que hacía, tan feliz. Era el tipo de mujer que siempre quiso tener como compañera de andadas, y ahora la tenía. Ambos podían beber y emborracharse hasta hartarse, reír y reír, y que nunca se formaran momentos incómodos entre ellos. Ambos eran felices con esa relación, y ambos sabían que siempre podrían contar el uno con el otro.

De lo que nadie se percató, era de un Loki que observaba en silencio la escena, mientras un golpe de celos lo atravesaba. Al fin y al cabo, esa humana no era diferente a ninguna mujer que hubiera conocido. Siempre preferían a Thor, y siempre sería así.

De pronto, Loki se fijo en un rincón en sombras, preparado para los observadores, y en él, encontró a Sif mirándolos con cara de pocos amigos. Con deseo de apartar de su mente esas sensaciones, se acercó a ella con una falsa sonrisa, ya que con desde lo sucedido en el banquete, ella era aun más arisca de lo normal con él.

- Sif, querida, ¿todavía deseando la cabeza de la humana?

Como ya suponía, Sif le dedicó una mirada con la que bien podría haberle matado.

- A diferencia de ti, no me gusta matar a mis enemigos, poseo un honor del que tú careces.

- Oh, me hieres Sif, ¿cómo puedes creer que me gusta matar a mis enemigos? Hacerlo sería acabar rápido con la diversión, ¿no te parece? - una expresión de diversión aparecía en su cara mientras sin duda, recordaba alguna ocasión en la que no había "acabado con la diversión".

- Lárgate Loki, no estoy de humor para aguantarte - advirtió con tono cortante.

- ¿O qué? ¿Vendrás a por mi? - inquirió adoptando una soberbia postura.

Sin mediar palabra, y sin ya poder controlar su genio, Sif desenvainó su espada y se lanzó sobre él, para que Loki, desapareciera sin más.

- Maldita rata cobarde... ¿cuándo aprenderás a luchar dando la cara?

Una risa se escuchó unos metros más allá. Todo el mundo había detenido el entrenamiento, y Meira observaba curiosa, deseando saber que sucedía, y por que Sif podría hacer sombra a un dragón cabreado en este momento. Pero en el instante en el que el dios apareció en el centro de la sala de entrenamiento, pudo suponer de forma muy acertada que él tenía algo que ver.

Pero Sif y él no se conocían tan poco como para no saber sus trucos. Volviendo a cargar contra el dios que suponía era otra copia, este se desvaneció, como ya tenía pensado. Ella sabía que el verdadero se escondía en la sala, y solo debía averiguar dónde.

Durante varios minutos siguió atacando a las ilusiones mientras los demás asgardianos seguían observando en silencio. Si algo sabían y respetaban, era el hablar con los puños antes que con las palabras.

Y de pronto, una idea la iluminó. Ella. Sí, sin duda, esa era la respuesta. Para comprobarlo, lanzó un ataque en área y como imaginó, de una forma muy sutil, el golpe se "desvió" de la zona en la que Thor, Hogun y Meira estaban. Lo tenía. Y ambos lo sabían. Corriendo en esa dirección a una velocidad abrumadora con espada en mano, lanzó una estocada a lo que parecía la cabeza de Meira. La humana únicamente fue capaz de observar lo que sucedía, ya que sabía que a semejante velocidad, no sería capaz de esquivar el golpe. Pero, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que la estocada no iba dirigida a ella, si no a Loki, que se encontraba a su espalda. ¿Qué demonios? ¿ Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí? No había sido capaz de detectarle en ningún momento. Sin duda, su magia era poderosa, no cabía lugar a dudas. Pero si algo la sorprendió realmente, fue ver la furia contenida en la mirada de Loki, clavándose profundamente en Sif. Ahora, esta ya no era una pelea cualquiera. Ahora, ambos iban en serio.

Sin embargo, Sif no pudo imaginar que el dios sería tan directo en el combate, ya que nunca lo era. Con sus brillantes ojos azules centelleando, lanzó un golpe de magia contra Sif, estrellándola así contra la pared. Se acercó a ella con paso amenazante, y manteniendola contra ella, dijo en el tono más frío que jamás había oído.

- Vuelve a ponerla en peligro, y yo mismo me encargaré de destriparte.

Dejándola caer, se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia una Meira boquiabierta por lo que acababa de suceder, a la cual agarró por el brazo y transportó con él hacia su habitación.

Sentándola en una silla, observó detenidamente su cuerpo, asegurándose de que no estaba herida de ninguna forma. Tras confirmarlo, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, furioso con Sif. Había olvidado los celos, que ella prefería a Thor. Lo único que deseaba era torturar a Sif por ponerla en riesgo. Un solo golpe de esa potencia, y Meira estaría muerta. Era inadmisible. Imperdonable.

Mientras el caminaba como un león enjaulado en su habitación, la humana lo observaba sin comprender aun que había pasado. ¿Qué le suecedía a Loki? ¿Por qué había reaccionado de esa manera? Era obvio que Sif no tenía intención de hacerle daño, ya que de haber querido, podría haberla matado semanas atrás. ¿Acaso él…? Imposible. Simplemente no podía suceder. Pero aunque fuera así, parecía que necesitaba ayuda, y ella estaba dispuesta a ofrecérsela, aunque él la rechazara.

- Loki… ¿qué sucede?

Al preguntar esto Meira, con un tono calmado, la fría ira desapareció de él, y quedándose más pálido de lo normal, se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Había demostrado ante todos, que esa humana, una simple y patética humana, le importaba hasta el punto de hacerle perder la calma, y eso, era algo que ni él mismo lograba comprender. ¿En que momento había sucedido? Sí, ella había sido una compañía agradable en el tiempo que había estado ahí... pero, ¿cuando?

Observando al infinito, por primera vez en su vida no se le ocurría que hacer. Estaba aterrorizado, el jamás había sentido esa necesidad que le espoleaba a estar con ella y protegerla, no sabía como conducirla o como canalizarla. Pero al parecer, Meira si sabía como hacerlo, pues al ir junto a él, posar su mano en su hombro, y mirarle con evidente preocupación, supo como había sucedido. A ella le daba igual qué hiciera, que comportamiento adoptara, ella simplemente le veía a él, a ese él que nadie más conocía Porque todos sabían, que a los que es más difícil querer, son los que más necesitan el cariño, y ella había sido capaz de ver una necesidad que Loki había apagado hace tiempo, tanto, que ni si quiera la recordaba.

"Pero tiene a Thor"

Ante estas palabras que su mente le dijo, un muro de hielo volvió a surgir entre ellos, y apartándose de ella, respondió con tono frío.

- Nada humana, únicamente eras una excusa para poder cabrear a Sif, nada más.

Vio el dolor en la mirada de Meira ante estas palabras y le hizo sentir como un ser despreciable. Pero no podía permitirse sentir cuando sabía que saldría herido.

Dándole la espalda y esperando a que se marchara, quedó totalmente bloqueado cuando sintió el cuerpo de ella pegarse a su espalda, sus brazos rodearle, y su firme voz decir.

- Me marcharé si es lo que quieres Loki, pero, no seas un cobarde y me apartes de ti porque tengas miedo. Si no te arriesgas, nunca podrás ganar.

Soltándole lentamente, se dirigió a la puerta, y entonces, una fría mano sujetó su antebrazo y la atrajo hacía sí, dándole un profundo beso. Asiéndola fuertemente contra su cuerpo, las ganas de sentirla eran cada vez mayores. Deseaba recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, deseaba demostrarle con ese acto lo que no era capaz de decir con palabras, lo que ni si quiera él mismo comprendía todavía. Ella le rodeaba con sus brazos, respondiendo con ansia a su boca, rogando porque ese momento no terminara jamás. Podía sentir la fuerte erección de Loki contra su vientre, y lo único que podía pensar era cuanto deseaba sentirle en su interior. No solo eso, deseaba hacerle comprender ademas, que del mismo modo que ella quería entregarse a él, también quería recibirlo, hacerle sentir que estaba ahí para él.

Por primera vez, Loki dejo sus emociones fluir, y un torrente de deseo y necesidad de compañía se apodero de él. Al demonio si prefería a Thor, si tenía que pelear por ella, lo haría.

* * *

_**Y sí, me temo que voy a dejarlo aquí =P. Que puedo decir, soy cruel, me gusta dejaros con las ganas jajaja. Aviso, a partir de este capítulo, la historia va a ir poniéndose cada vez más dramática. Obviamente, seguirá teniendo sus puntazos de humor y eso, pero llegará un punto en el que sera, EL DRAMÓN DEL SIGLO XD. ¡Avisadas quedáis!**_

_**Y como no, como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas que me dejáis reviews, si no fuera por ellos, no continuaría la historia^^**_

_**¡Un beso a todas! :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno bueno chicas, pues con este capitulo simplemente os deseo feliz navidad. Espero que lo disfrutéis =P**

* * *

Tras besar sus labios con ferocidad, Loki descendió a su cuello, posando sus fríos labios sobre su suave y blanda piel. Sintiendo como su vena palpitaba a un ritmo desenfrenado a causa de la excitación, mordió con suavidad su carne, produciendo que escalofríos recorrieran el cuerpo de Meira. Aferrada a su espalda, la mujer solo podía sentir el placer que la invadía; y sabía que esto no era nada en comparación a lo que estaba por llegar. Mientras el dios besaba, mordia y lamía su cuello, sus manos descendían por su cuerpo, deteniendose en su pecho comenzando a provocarla. Si algo sabía hacer, era hacer disfrutar a una mujer. Sentía la respiración de Meira acelerada con la anticipación, pero en lugar de tomar su pezón, movía sus dedos sobre la ropa, rodeando la aureola, buscando desesperala.

Y tal como esperaba, eso consiguió.

- Loki, por favor - dijo entre gemidos.

Con una perversa sonrisa, se incorporó, y usando su mágia los dejo a ambos completamente desnudos.

Y en ese momento, Loki creyó morir. Verla ahí, en su cama, desnuda y sonrojada esperando por él, era más de lo que alguna vez habría esperado. No porque no hubiera tenido a ninguna otra mujer en su cama, los primeros dioses sabían que a lo largo de los siglos cientos de mujer habian yacido en su lecho.

Pero Meira era diferente.

Para ella él no era un simplemente alguien con quien desahogarse, alguien con quien pasar el rato. Era el único con el que deseaba estar, y ella, era la única que deseaba tener a su lado. Apenas podía contener el desero, pero primero deseaba asegurar que ella estaba lista para recibirle.

Tumbándose sobre ella, le apartó con ternura un mechón de cabello que caía por su rostro, y mirándola fijamente a los ojos le dijo.

- Eres la mujer mas bella que alguna vez he conocido.

Sin poder responder con palabras, Meira tomó su rostro y la besó.

Cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por aquel beso que recibía, situó una de sus piernas entre las sutas, para así tener camino libre hasta su entrepierna. El deseo le estaba matando, pero de tomar su placer, por primera vez en su vida deseaba dárselo a otra persona.

Cuando deslizó su mano entre sus labios, estos estaban totalmente húmedos, y en el instante en que tocó el núcleo de su placer, un gemido ahogado salió de los labios de Meira sin poder evitarlo. Aquel sonido era música para sus oidos, y deseando oir más, comenzó a mover sus dedos sin piedad, viendo como el cuerpo de esa joven mortal se retorcía de placer bajo él. Su cuerpo perlado por el sudor, sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos cerrados mientras una de sus manos se aferraba a su brazo y la otra se envolvía entre las sábanas era la imágen más hermosa que jamás viera. Pero en el momento que introdujo sus dedos en su calido interior, quedó paralizado ante lo que encontró.

"No, otra vez no"

"Sí, otra vez sí"

- ¿Eres virgen? - preguntó totalmente sorprendido y molesto.

- Sí - respondió confusa, mirandole con el ceño fruncido - ¿Acaso es algo malo?

"Total y absolutamente. Parece que estas maldito amigo mio"

- No voy a acostarme con una virgen. Fuera de aquí - dijo meitnras sus ropas volvían a aparecer.

- Espera, espera. ¿Qué me he perdido? ¿No vas a acostarte con una virgen?

- No, no voy a hacerlo.

El enfado en Meira era cada vez más grande. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con este tío?

- Ajam, entonces, ¿si voy al salón y me acuesto con el primero que pase, estará bien?

La sola idea de otro hombre poniendo sus manos sobre ella hizo que la rabia y los celos le llenaran, y con un tono bajo dijo.

- No haras eso.

Ahora el que empezaba a cabrearse era él. Era ÉL el que tenía una enorme erección que reclamaba su atención, y no era tan simple como si no quisiera acostarse con ella. Demonios, era lo que más deseaba en el mundo, pero simplemente no podía. Recordaba todas las veces que había quitado la virginidad a otras mujeres, y el resulado siempre era el mismo. Ellas terminaban odiándole despues, por el simple hecho de ser quien era, por haber sido "engañadas" para entregar su virginidad a aquel dios embustero. Y la simple idea de Meira odiandole... era algo que ni si quiera quería pensar.

- Entonces hazme tuya Loki. Si no quieres que vaya con otro, tómame.

Mientras decía estas palabras, había atraido a Loki de vuelta a la cama, quedando ambos de rodillas frente a frente. Todavía podía ver la duda en sus azules ojos, así que lentamente se acercó aun más a él, poniendo sus piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo, y juntando su entrepierna con su evidente erección. Quitándose su camisa, dejo sus pechos desnudos a la altura de su cara, pegando completamente su cuerpo al suyo y sujetando su cabeza le susurró.

- Me estoy ofreciendo a ti Loki, no vas a tomar nada que yo no quiera darte, así que por favor, aceptalo.

Perdido en esos profundos ojos verdes, volvío a hacer desaparecer sus ropas, y sin mediar palabras, se introdujo a su mismo profundamente en su interior, y Meira, sin poder controlarse, arqueó su espalda y gimió cuando el placer más grande que había experimentado jamás la atravesó. Cubriendo su espalda con sus brazos, la rodeó completamente, apretándola contra éñ cuando comenzó a mover su miembro en su interior. Ella empezó a moverse tomando el control de la situación, atrayéndole lo más profundo que podía a su interior. Sentía como se deslizaba una y otra vez fuera y dentro de su cuerpo, el placer era cada vez más grande, y un fuerte deseo de posesión apareció en ella. Enredando su mano en el negro cabello de Loki, tiró de este hacia atras, dejando su cuello al descubierto.

Un jadeo de placer escapo de los labios del dios cuando ella se tornó más salvaje y demandante, mordiendo su cuello sin piedad alguno. Dejó que disfrutara de ese puesto durante unos instantes, antes de que su propio deseo de dominancia le controlara; y en el momento en que lo hizo, ella estaba contra el cabezal de la cama, de espaldas a él, y con Loki penetrandola con ferocidad mientras su pecho estaba pegado a la espalda de ella, sujetándose con una mano al cabezal y con la otra agarrandola del cuello.

Sentir como su cuerpo era tomado con tal pasión y desenfreno, sentir como Loki, que nunca mostraba su fuergo interior la tomaba con tal ferocidad, solo hacía que su placer aumentara. Ambos estaban empapados en sudor, podía sentir la rápida respiración de Loki en su oído, y deseó poder verle. De pronto, un espejo apareció en lo que antes era la pared, y automáticamente sus ojos se vieron atrapados en aquella mirada azul que ardía. Veía la tensión de sus músculos por el esfuerzo, la mano que sujetaba su cuello descendiendo hacía su sexo, hundiendo sus desdos entre sus pliegues. Pero en cuanto cerrlo los ojos, oyó la fuerte y demandante voz de Loki ordenando.

- Mirame. Cuando te corras tendras los ojos en los mios.

Sin poder desobedecer, mantuvo sus ojos fijos en él todo el tiempo que pudo mientras el placer más grande que experimentó la atravesaba. Al contrarse su sexo, el dios llegó al orgasmo, y apresandola entre sus brazos con una fuerza que creyó la mataría, se vació en su interior mientras un gruñido de placer salía de lo profundo de su garganta.

Cayendo agotados sobre el colchón, Loki se abrazó a la espalda de Meira, pasando su brazo por su cintura y apoyando ella su cabeza en su brazo. Él estaba todavía preocupado por la reacción de ella, pero cuando cuando la humana se giró y le miró a los ojos con ese brillo en su mirada, se relajó totalmente.

- Ha sido maravilloso Loki, pero...

"Te odia"

"No, dejala acabar"

- ... ¿no debría haber dolido? Siempre escuché que la primera vez de una mujer duele.

Volviendo a relajarse, acarició su rostro con total normalidad, como si fueran amantes de toda la vida.

- No en todas las mujeres dueles, depende del nerviosismo de esta y de lo preparada que este. Pero igualmente, use mágia para asegurarme de que no te haría el más mínimo daño.

- Oh - respondió sorprendida y alegre ante la preocupación que mostró por ella -. Es un detalle muy bonito.

Guardaron silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que ella dijo en un susurro.

- Gracias Loki. Gracias por dejar que me acerque a ti.

Jamás nadie había querido ser tan cercano a él, jamás nadie le dio las gracias por algo así. No es como si lo hubiera hecho alguna vez con anterioridad, pero aun así... fue su sorpresa tal, que no supo como responder ante esa simple frase, por ello, la besó con suavidad y dijo.

- Duerme, entre el entrenamiento y esto estarás cansada. Traeré algo para que comas.

Un profundo sueño se apoderó de ella, y antes de caer dormida, supo que Loki la había hechizado para dormir. Luego le mataría por evadirse así, pero de momento descansar era una buena opción.

Saliendo de la habitación, Loki tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Con el hechizo que había hecho Meira dormiría durante unas tres horas sin interrupciones. Tiempo de sobra para pensar en todo lo ocurrido. Se había dejado llevar como nunca antes lo había hecho, y no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo. Había sido una experiencia maravillosa, pero, cómo continuaría todo ahora. No podía evitar sentirse inseguro. Si ella no quería volver a estar con él… si la veía con otro hombre, lo mataría. No, ahora ella era suya, le pertenecía, del mismo modo que él le pertenecía enteramente a ella. Jamás le diría esto, no podía permitir que tuviera tal poder sobre él. Pero por algo era el dios de las mentiras. Podría estar con ella y seguir con esa extraña historia sin que ella supiera hasta que nivel el estaba necesitado de su calidez. Solo una vez había confiado en otra persona tanto, solo una vez había entregado su corazón sin reservas, y como todos, aprendió de sus errores. Jamás volvería a mostrar esa debilidad a nadie, pues cuando menos se lo esperara, esa persona le traicionaría y apuñalaría por la espalda.

_"Pero tu quieres confiar en ella"._

_"No soy tan esúpido como antes. No puedo evitar sentir esto, pero si puedo evitar mostrarlo"._

_"No serás capaz. La amas"._

_"No digas estúpideces. Solo le tengo cariño, pero no es amor. Además, ella es humana, no podría tener una vida a su lado sin renunciar a mi inmortlidad o dandosela a ella. Estuve a punto de cometer ese error en mi juventud, no volvera a pasar"._

_"Lo harás"._

_"No"._

_"Sí, y lo sabes"._

_"En ese caso no has aprendido nada a lo largo de los siglos"._

_"Tal vez eres tú el que no ha aprendido nada. Recuerda, Loki. Si no te arriesgas, jamás ganaras, si no confías, jamás obtendras aquello que tanto deseas. Aquello que te esfuerzas tanto en negar una y otra vez"._

Apretando los dientes, continuó caminando por el pasillo. Únicamente él tenía esa habilidad para arrebatarse la alegría a si mismo, para pensar en todos los detalles y no poder disfrutar el momento. Maldita sea. Esta vez no, se negaba. Iba a disfrutarlo cuanto durase, al fin y al cabo solo era una humana. ¿Qué era su vida mortal en compración a la suya? Lo que para ella serían años para él serían un suspiro.

- Loki, hermano mío.

Ensimismado en sus pensmientos como estaba, no se había percatado de que Thor estaba justo delante de él.

- Pareces preocupado, ¿está Meira bien?

- Se encuentra perfectamente. Esta descansando ahora mismo. No la molestes.

- ¿A que se debe ese tono ácido en tu voz, hermano?

- Es mi tono de siempre hermanito, ahora si me disculpas.

Tomandole del brazo, Thor le obligó a parar, mirandole con preocupación.

- Soy tu hermano Loki, sabes que jamás haría nada que te perjudicara.

Soltándose de su agarre con brusquedad, le dirigió su fría mirada.

- Por supuesto hermano, tu jamás me harías daño.

Desapareciendo de ahí, se transportó a su habitación, donde Meira dormía plácidamente en su cama. Verla tan tranquila, con esa expresión de felicidad en su rostro, consiguió que su carácter se relajara, sacando a la luz la ternura escondida en lo más profundo de su interior. Sentandose en la cama, la observó durante varios minutos hasta que se quitó sus ropas y se tumbó a su lado, quedando dormido y deseando por unos instantes, poder gozar de auténtica tranquilidad.

* * *

**Ha estado bien entonces, ¿no? Seguro que si teníais frío se os ha pasado todo de golpe jajaja. Pues nada muchachas, como siempre espero vuestros reviews y que hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo :D**


End file.
